Holy Light
by Minto
Summary: The DigiDestined are now simple grandparents. Their descendants are like normal children, all except one - Yagami Miyuki, Hikari's granddaughter. Myotismon is after "The Child of Light".
1. Miyuki's Nightmare

Holy Light  
FanFiction by Donna S. McLean  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, nor any of its characters. I do, however, own the made-ups in this story.  
  
About: What if, after MaloMyotismon was destroyed, everything turned out differently? The guardians of the Digital World thought it was best that the humans and digimon, with the exception of the chosen ones, were to have no knowledge of the other world, and so they deleted anything related to the Digital World from everyone's memories. The digimon of the DigiDestined were returned to the Digital World to make sure everything ran smoothly. The digimon guardians also gave the chosen digimon enough energy to remain in their mega stages.  
  
Now, many years have passed. The DigiDestined are now grandparents, simple grandparents with adventurous grandchildren. However, the darkness of the Digital World was never completely destroyed, and it took years and years to redevelope. To avoid the risk of being annihilated, this darkness remained discreet. Of course, this darkness otherwise known as the infamous Myotismon, was up to his old tricks again - and he was bent set on revenge.  
  
.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::. .::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.  
  
Chapter 1 Miyuki's Nightmare  
  
Darkness. Complete and utter darkness. A young girl stood wearing her pajamas, hands clasped before her as she looked on in fear. Her black hair, which could bearly reach her shoulders, danced and danced with every sudden movement. Emerald eyes, wide and teary, scrutinised the dark area. The only thing that she could see was a crimson path, ascending steeply. At the summit was a pair of eyes. Beautiful, azure eyes that gleamed evilly. Letting out a pathetic cry, the girl turned her back and proceeded sprinting away, but she never got anywhere.  
  
"Miyuki.." The voice slowly said, somewhat seductively. The girl, named Miyuki, threw a terrified glance over her shoulder and gasped, seeing a tall and dark figure approaching her. "Miyuki," came the voice again, a lot louder this time. Miyuki fell to her knees and clutched her fragile head, screaming at the top of her lungs. However, when she opened her eyes, she saw her bedroom, dimly lit. The door slowly opened, and the sitting Miyuki pulled the quilt cover to her chin.  
  
Instead of the dark figure she had expected, in entered a tall man with brown her and burgandy eyes. He looked concerned, very worried indeed. "Miyu-chan..?" He questioned, closing the door behind him. "Did you have another nightmare?" He asked, stepping forth towards the bed. Drenched in her own sweat, Miyuki gave a slow nod, falling against the headboard. Exhaling deeply, she wiped her moist forehead and kicked her slender legs out of the covers.  
  
"Yes, daddy." Miyuki spoke, again wiping her forehead and cheeks. "But I'm alright, I'm a big girl now." Forcing a smile, she looked up to the man, her father. His name was Yagami Tsubasa - only child of Yagami Hikari. The reason why he had his mother's surname was because, unfortunately, Hikari and her husband had a divorce, which lead Hikari to return to her maiden name.  
  
Tsubasa sat at the foot of his daughter's bed, smiling sweetly. "If you're sure." He said, motioning for her to come closer. Miyuki got to her hands and knees and crawled to her father, hugging him and resting against him. "It's probably just those films you watch. Anyway, Haruki will be over in half an hour, remember? You better get dressed." He gently kissed his daughter's forehead and stood up, unwrapping his arms from her prior to returning to the door. He turned and smiled one last time before leaving.  
  
Groaning, Miyuki dragged herself onto her feet and walked over to the wardrobe, pulling open the doors. Unlike her grandmother, Miyuki was quite fond of the dark side and she always wore black. Twenty five minutes, Miyuki left her bedroom and looked in the body sized mirror in the hallway, making sure she looked presentable. She wore semi-baggy trousers, black of course, with a smart chain as a belt. With that, she wore a hugging, sleeveless top with a silver dragon on the front.  
  
Elegantly making her way down the stairs, a little boy slipped in her way. "Hi!" He said, cheerfully. "Good morning, onee-san!" Onee- san meaning older sister. The boy turned and skipped into the kitchen, continuing his joyful greetings. Still at the foot of the stairs, Miyuki could hear her grandmother's voice. Hikari lived with her son, her daughter-in-law and her two grandchildren. Entering the hall, Hikari noticed Miyuki and walked over.  
  
"Good morning, Miyuki." Her cheerful expression melted when she saw the dark, gothic clothes. "You're not wearing that, are you?" Hikari asked, concerned.  
  
"Yes, I am. I happen to like wearing black." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Miyuki moved passed her grandmother and looked through the small peephole, seeing that it was Haruki. Takaishi Haruki. "Haruki's here, so I'm going. Sayounara." With that, she opened the door and went out, slamming it. Hikari shook her head, slowly walking up the stairs.  
  
Once she reached the summit, she turned to enter her bedroom, which was filled with many pictures of her family. There were images of her son, grandchildren, neices and nephews, her brother, her parents and even her former pet cat, Miiko. Closing the door, Hikari leant against it, wondering why her grandchild was so dark. A bright light was emitted from her wardrobe, immediately grasping her attention. Then, out stepped Wizardmon, a spirit of course. He visited Hikari and Gatomon often, which was the only way Hikari and her digimon could stay in contact. "Hello, Wizardmon."  
  
Wizardmon stood before Hikari, looking up. "Hello, Hikari. I'm afraid I have some bad news.." He paused, looking to the ground to avoid Hikari's worried expression. "There are nasty rumours about the child of light, about you I'm guessing. It's to do with the darkness of the DigiWorld, and how he wishes revenge upon the child." Hikari gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. She feared it was Myotismon, she was afraid he would try to destroy her again.  
  
[TO BE CONTINUED] 


	2. A Dream, Or A Vision?

Firstly, to answer Dragons star's question, I thought it'd be quite interesting if Miyuki was nothing like Hikari, but you'll just have to read the rest of the story. *Grins devilishly*  
  
.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::. .::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.  
  
Chapter 2 A Dream, Or A Vision?  
  
By now, Miyuki and Haruki were hanging out at the town centre, sitting on one of the many benches. Together, they shared their chocolates, watching the many different faces as they passed. Haruki was identicle to Takeru, when Takeru was younger of course, so much infact, it somewhat frightened Yamato. "Uh," Haruki mumbled, looking at Miyuki with his big, blue eyes. "Shall we go somewhere, uh.. a little less crowded?" He asked, following Miyuki's gaze to the sky.  
  
"Sure," with that, Miyuki stood up and ran a hand through her black hair whilst her emerald chasms scrutinised her surroundings. Haruki nodded and also got to his feet, taking Miyuki by her hand and leading her to an alley near by. Miyuki hadn't expected to be taken to such a place, and was quite confused. "Haruki?"  
  
Haruki stopped and released his friend's hand, clasping his own behind his back. "Miyuki, um.." He stammered a little, trying to muster the correct words. "We've known each other practically forever, and well, I was wondering-" Haruki was cut of from his speech by Miyuki's scream. Unknown to Haruki, his friend retreated to the depts of her mind. There, Miyuki saw the mysterious dark figure again, approaching her with his hand held out. She couldn't hear anything that Haruki spoke, thus not catching his attempt to ask her out.  
  
Disappointed, Haruki hung his head and walked passed Miyuki, convinced she was declining him. Miyuki stood there, frozen like a statue. The voice came again, calling her. Miyuki fell to the ground, her eyes leaking tears. She didn't want these dreams anymore. But what if they weren't dreams? What if they were visions?  
  
Meanwhile, Hikari was seated on her soft bed, staring at her feet whilst Wizardmon filled her in on all the details. "So, you're saying that he will be back for me?" Questioned Hikari, fiddling with her fingers in her lap. Wizardmon nodded slowly, standing by the window.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's true. But he can't enter this world, physically at least. So he'd probably try to use mind games." Replied Wizardmon, sighing deeply. Hikari looked over her shoulder, directly gazing out the window. She said nothing else, a worried expression across her visage.  
  
Back in town, Miyuki was still on the floor of the alley, droplets of perspiration dripping from her forehead. "It was," she mumbled, which was all she could muster right now. "It was.. It was.." Placing her cold, moist hands against the brick wall, Miyuki forced herself to her feet. "Only a dream," she finished, looking back to the entrance of the alley, which seemed miles away. It was only then she noticed Haruki was gone. "Haruki?" She asked, looking about frantically.  
  
There was no sign of him anywhere. Miyuki sighed and faced the alley's opening, commencing to dawdle. She hung her head, thinking she somehow just fell asleep.. again. "Is there something wrong with me?" Miyuki asked, looking to the blue sky. "Is there?" She questioned again, but turned to the light, which was occassionally blocked by passing pedestrians. "I'll talk to daddy later, maybe he'll know.." With that, she stepped into the light and headed in the direction of the bus station.  
  
[TO BE CONTINUED] 


	3. Odaiba Station

Chapter 3 Odaiba Station  
  
It was now Monday and Miyuki was getting ready for school, supposed to be anyway. The fifteen year old was staring out of her window, resting her head in the palm of her hand. Although it was summer, today was rather cold and Miyuki was already dressed in her school uniform - a typical Japanese school uniform. She wasn't looking what events took place beyond her home, more like gazing at her reflection, pondering again about the dreams. "Miyuki!" Came a childish voice from downstairs. "Hurry up before we're late!" It came again. It was none other than Miyuki's little brother.  
  
"Just a minute," Miyuki called back, but no where near as loud. It was almost 6 o'clock in the morning, and the long travel by train awaited. Another reason for her slow movements today, other than thinking about her recent dreams, was that Miyuki had obtained a cold and so she wasn't feeling one hundred percent. Finally, Miyuki shifted from her perching spot by the window and dawdled to the door, soon to glance down at her most prized possession - her violin - in its case anyway. Sighing, she slowly grasped the handles of the case and opened the door, stepping out and closing it behind her.  
  
Miyuki descended from the summit of the stairs quite slowly, despite her brother's yelling. However, Hikari was awake and also waiting at the front door, watching her granddaughter with a worried look on her face. "Becareful dear," she said, clasping her hands in front of her.  
  
"Don't worry, I wont let the big, bad digimon eat her!" Came the annoying child again, mockingly. When they were younger, Miyuki and her brother were told stories about the Digital World and the digital monsters that inhabited it, told by Hikari of course. It was just another story, like Peter Pan's adventures or something. So, none of them took it seriously.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Snarled Miyuki, throwing her bag over her shoulder as her little brother opened the door. Hikari sighed, watching as the two hurried out the door. Slowly closing the front door, Hikari turned around and proceeded to the kitchen. She saw Miyuki didn't have any breakfast, but she started to clean the table anyway with a disappointed look on her visage.  
  
Less than ten minutes later, the two children arrived at th local train station and swifly stepped onto the platform, glancing about frantically for their train. Fortunately, it hadn't entered the station yet, according to one of the other waiting passengers - another little boy. Miyuki begun to feel ill again and her head was pounding. She was wishing for the train to arrive so she could sit down and relax. It wasn't long before the announcer informed the waiting passengers that the train was arriving.  
  
Miyuki stood at the edge of the platform, beyond the double yellow lines. She turned her head to see the train finally entering the station, its headlights extremely bright for her. Shielding her eyes with her free arm, Miyuki observed as the locomotive approached and as the light enveloped her. That and the sound of laughing, little school children made her current condition worse. Her legs felt weak and they soon gave way, causing Miyuki to fall forward towards the tracks.  
  
The laughing and the sound of the train's breaks continued to stab at Miyuki's fragile brain as her fingers coiled around the tracks. Feeling something strike her side, the girl released a groan of anguish and was sent flying, away from the tracks. Although blinded, Miyuki knew the train was passing and that she was safe, but when the time came for her to open her watering eyes..  
  
There was a steam train pulled up infront of her whilst she kneeled on the platform, blinking in disbelief. Standing up, Miyuki looked into the lead engine, but saw no driver. To make matters worse, a strange voice was projected to her, but an unfamiliar voice. "Hey, you should be more careful, you almost got squashed by that train," it said, big eyes looking up at Miyuki. Miyuki looked down and turned to her side, thinking it was a small kid who saved her from the train. To her surprise, it wasn't a kid - it was an ivory pelted feline with strange ears, abnormal sized paws and a bizarre looking caudal.  
  
"What the," Miyuki mumbled, unable to muster a full sentence. She was gobsmacked, staring at the feline with her mouth agape.  
  
"You look like a human, so I guess you don't know who or what I am, huh?" Asked the feline, still looking up at Miyuki. "My name's Gatomon, who might you be?" Gatomon? That name rung a bell. Miyuki bit her lower lip, trying to remember where she heard that name before, Yes! It was in one of grandmother Hikari's stories, this was Gatomon, the digimon of light.  
  
Back at the Yagami residence, Hikari was back in her room, lying on her bed with her arms sprawled out. Although her burgandy eyes were closed, she knew there was something in the room with her. It gave off an unusual aura, but at the same time it was very familiar. It was the one who saved her life many years ago. It was Wizardmon. "Hikari!" Came his voice in the tone of panic. This disturbed Hikari and so she abruptly sat up, looking about until she found Wizardmon. "Hikari, your granddaughter is in the Digital World!" He added.  
  
"What? But that isn't possible! She only left for school not long ago. Besides, the gate has been closed for decades." Replied Hikari, calmly, although she did ponder wheter it was a possibility or not.  
  
"No, it's true. I've seen it. A human named girl and a Gatomon-" Wizardmon was cut off by Hikari's sudden movements. Hikari pulled herself off the bed and gently grasped her friend's shoulders.  
  
"Is there anyway I can get through the portal?" Hikari asked, pupils as small as specs. "I bet she's been there for weeks by now!" She exclaimed, sitting back on the bed in panic.  
  
"Not exactly. Whatever pulled Miyuki through the portal has disturbed the connection between this world and the DigiWorld. The same portal must be open and, because of this, time in the DigiWorld is no faster than it is here." Replied Wizardmon, gathering that this may confuse Hikari - he was never any good at explaining such matters.  
  
Hikari wasn't interested in what he had to say about the connection, she just wanted to know if she could pass through or not. "But can I go to the DigiWorld and save my granddaughter?"  
  
"Not that I know of, but if you want to get their quickly, then there is an alternative way. It's how I get around." Said Wizardmon, but his tone of voice was somewhat sad. He knew there was no way to enter physically, and this descision could change Hikari's life forever.  
  
[TO BE CONTINUED] 


End file.
